Safe Word
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Tori often wonders if it is at all possible to resist Jade's charm. She makes an attempt to, but in the end, she just can't get enough. One Shot


**This is something I promised myself would be no more than a page, you know, to try and see if I can write something short, but I couldn't do it. I'm a failure! I wrote five pages over lol. It's shorter than what I usually end up writing though so I didn't completely fail. Enjoy!**

* * *

No, no, no, no, no, no. That was the word I mentally engraved into my head in hopes of using it the next time I was distracted. See, the funny thing was, that word is so hard to use let alone mean it when applied to Jade. Yeah, Jade West, the same girl I thought I would always be at odds with. We pretty much made up with each other and then some. I really couldn't get enough of her now. In a way, we did still argue, like, who would be on top. I wanted to be the one to pay when we went out but she always insisted and almost always ended up chucking my money back at me; stuff like that. Stuff like that and many, many more. She was so difficult, and dating her was sometimes a pain in the neck, but I really cared for her and maybe, dare I say it, love her. It felt good. Back to the situation at hand though. Every time we set up to work we almost always got distracted. No matter how many times Jade started it, I have never had the will power to tell her 'no' and cut it off before it began.

I mean, I had tried in the past but my negative answer always seemed to end up secretly meaning 'maybe' or even 'yes'. I liked what happened next and never regretted a thing, but I really wanted to be able to get her to stop. I just had to think of a way that will explain to her that 'no' meant 'no'. I had to put my foot down, but it was hard because she knew what I really wanted. She had a knack for that. This was why study sessions at my house were **never **a good idea in the first place, but now that we haven't had time to ourselves in a while it was even more of a bad idea. I toyed with my plan to keep everything between us more in control before I sighed and looked up just in time to see Jade looking back at me, her winter cold eyes melting to be heated desire as she smirked my way. God, that's too freakin' hot. I hastily shook my head to clear my thoughts but Jade was already crawling over our scattered papers to get comfortable in my lap.

"How about a quick break Vega? You up for it?" she asked me, leaning in so that her lips almost touched mine but deviated to kiss along my jaw. Boy, I was up for it all right. That wasn't the point though. I took a deep breath and then gently pushing her back by the shoulders before she could get carried away.

"No Jade, we really have to study this time. We have a big test and I can't blow off studying," I pleaded with her. She groaned and rolled her eyes but eventually put some distance between us.

"Fine, be a killjoy Vega," she pouted, gathering a few papers and setting them aside to start on another subject. I watched her a little longer before going back to my own studying. I actually thought we would get this done in an efficient and orderly fashion but I was wrong. I should have known it wouldn't work. We got back to work and a few minutes passed by. I happened to glance up and see Jade, reclined against the side of my bed with her textbook open on her lap. A smile curled her lips and she would laugh every once in a while. I returned my attention to my work but she kept breaking my concentration every time she laughed. Eventually I set the papers I held to the side and scooted over to see what the deal was.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothin' just remembering the times you embarrassed yourself. There are **so **many mind you," she responded with a smirk.

"That isn't studying," I complained, more irritated with the topic of thought than the fact she stopped studying.

"But it's so adorable. I couldn't help it. I love thinking about you; especially if you aren't with me or I can't have you at the moment. You know, when I'm not thinking about what a complete goofball you are, I'm thinking about the many times we got to have to ourselves," she answered, glancing up at me from under her eye lashes, a devilish smile on her lips complete with smoldering eyes. My breathing picked up and I leaned away hastily, ready to retreat.

"Ok, have fun with that," I replied, my voice breaking nervously. I moved to get up but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Her other hand turned my head in her direction.

"Where are you going? You don't want to skip down memory lane with me?" she questioned, faux innocence hiding the deadly seduction underneath.

"No Jade, no distractions," I forced out, actually managing to keep back my nervous habit of tripping over my words.

"No? Are you sure?" she responded, leaning in to brush her full lips to mine once. Her fingers stroked down my neck to skim briefly over my chest. My breath caught and I found myself leaning into her touch.

"I think that 'no' might be a 'maybe'," she remarked smugly, finally capturing my lips in a full blown kiss. I held back the moan trying to get loose. I gave in slightly but managed to pull away. Jade growled her agitation.

"Vega," she warned, the tension in her voice strong. She was never one to admit how much she needed or wanted me but she didn't have to. I could hear it, see it in her eyes, and feel it every time she got like this. I knew we hadn't had time for the past two weeks. Sometimes we got started only to be interrupted or we never get a chance in the first place. I haven't had to say 'no' until now, but that didn't change things.

"No," I repeated as strictly as I could, which wasn't too bad. She frowned but her eyes still held the passionate fire that always turned me on quickly. I looked away with a sigh.

"Tori…" she called to me, her voice so soft and defenseless it made me look back at her.

"I just, I love you so much. You know that right?" she told me sincerely, her enchanting eyes holding my attention easily.

"I know, I love you too Jade," I answered with a smile. She took my hands in hers and offered that smile she reserved just for me. I saw it directed at no one else but me, at no other time than when we were alone.

"I'm grateful for you Tor. You're my everything," she whispered, her cool hand soothing on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let her affectionate touch lull me into calm. My thoughts fell into a sedated state, her suddenly close proximity not registering until I felt her lips grace mine again. Her other hand snuck up to grip behind my neck. My own hands snaked around her waist. No, no no, stop her, make her stop! I couldn't, she was everywhere. I wanted her, my lover, my Jade. I never felt this much love before so I wasted no time basking in it. She broke off the kiss and pecked my cheek before moving away. I watched her go with hazy eyes, wondering why the heck she stopped. Man I was so confused. I wanted her to stop but at the same time I couldn't help not wanting her to.

"Jade?" I wondered, tilting my head.

"I'll stop if you want Tori. I know how important school is for you," she replied with a casual shrug. She smiled and returned her attention back to her textbook.

"But…" I began, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, you need something?" she asked, looking up at me again.

"What are you playing at?" I inquired, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing, I'm letting you work. That's want you wanted right?" she replied, her expression questionable. There was something about her eyes that made me believe she wasn't quite done yet. She didn't give in that easily.

"Yeah, I wanted that, but, you just…stopped," I replied lamely. She laughed and shook her head before setting aside her textbook.

"Of course, you told me to stop so I'm listening," she said, her tone light. I narrowed my eyes at her before leaning back against my bed with a sigh. I guess I got what I wanted but now I was worked up. What the hell kind of irony was that? I groaned and held my hands over my face.

"You ok there?" Jade's teasing voice questioned. I dropped my hands and turned to look at her but she was already so close that I jumped a little.

"Scared?" she questioned casually, her hand finding a place on the small of my back. God, this chick was going to give me emotional whiplash!

"No," I grumbled, setting a hand on her arm, ready to push her away. Her eyes flicked to the movement before returning my gaze.

"You and your 'no's', do you have anything else to say?" she wondered idly, her stare making me feel like she was analyzing me.

"No…" I replied weakly, gripping her arm. She sighed, the exhale of breath sounding put out.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, making her look back up at me.

"For what?" she wondered.

"You know…for telling you 'no' and I guess, for repeating it. You know I would rather…" I mumbled, letting my words fade.

"Say yes," she finished for me and made it a commanded all at once. I nodded and she quickly pulled me against her.

"Please say it," she muttered, her nose skimming my jaw.

"No," I whined, the word dragging out from my frustration. Her teeth nipped at a spot just under my jaw and I moaned. Her hands began caressing over my arms, my legs, splaying over my stomach as she guided me down to the floor. I knew she was manipulating me this whole time but I still couldn't find it in me to care. I wanted it. I wanted it bad. And this, I realized, was how she slowly turned my 'no' into a 'maybe' and then an eventual 'yes'. Her body draped over mine, her curves familiar against me. My hands gripped around her back but drifted lower eagerly when her tongue slid out to drag over the skin of my neck and shoulder. I squeezed and pulled her tighter against me, dragging out a surprised groan from her.

"You were saying?" she panted against my now wet skin. I answered by tilting my head back so she could resume her work. Her teeth met my neck as she bit and sucked, most likely leaving a mark or two. I submitted to her ministrations, my body occasionally arcing under her when she hit a hot spot. She chuckled and slid her hands under my shirt to pull it off.

"Jade, we can't-we need to- ah, oh crap," I stumbled, trying to regain the control I lost a long time ago but every time I tried she would do something to set me off. The fire was already stoked and burning, building with every fiery touch. Her hands traveled down and deftly popped open the button of my jeans before tugging down the zipper. Her hands moved back to my waist to tug at them and bring then a little lower on my body. I opened my mouth to protest but her lips crashed against mine, her tongue keeping mine busy for a while before pulling away.

"Don't fight it, I know you want it," she breathed softly against my lips.

"I do, but…" I attempted and failed. I tried to keep her wandering hands away from the parts of me I knew I could never keep a clear head should she come in contact with them. Her smirk told me she knew this and was bidding her time. It was then the solution to my problem came to me just as her hands tugged off my jeans. I hadn't been paying attention when I was trying to think and she easily took advantage of that.

"Ooh, black boy shorts, you really know how to please me don't you?" she asked playfully. I blushed, knowing she thought I looked hot in nothing but a pair of boy shorts. She said it on so many occasions I just began buying them and no other style. Her hand ran over me and my body seized, muscles tightening at her touch.

"Butternut, butternut!" I yelled frantically, my hands grabbing her by the wrists. She stopped immediately like it was a trigger. It was in fact, one that she knew well. Back when we partnered for stage fighting we had been at odds but we still had a "thing" for each other that we ignored for the most part. When she had tricked me she felt really guilty, as it included getting me in trouble coupled with her growing feelings for me. It was the first time she had felt any guilt at all for her actions in so long so it was important to her to apologize to me. I had told her many times I forgave her but it seems she hadn't gotten over it. I knew it was an underhanded thing to use that word against her but it had to be done.

"What did you say?" she snapped, her hands clenching into fists.

"It's um, you know, the safe word," I explained.

"I know that, but for what?" she demanded.

"You don't respond to 'no' and for a good reason. You're right, I can't tell you no because I do want it. Instead, when I mean it I'll use the safe word," I explained haltingly, hoping she wouldn't get too mad. She sat, straddling my waist still, a frown on her face. She averted her gaze, eyes downcast, before she connected with mine again the moment she looked at me.

"Ok, I'll um…I'll stop," she responded, all fight leaving her previously tense frame. She climbed off me and began gathering her stuff before she stood and dumped it all in her bag. I sat up and leaned back on my hands, not even bothering to retrieve my shirt and only tugging up my pants enough so they were back where they belonged.

"I'll get going so you can study," she told me, shouldering her bag and heading for the door. I bit my lip and contemplated my next choice before taking action. I got to my feet and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Stay, please," I begged, tightening my hold on her. She sighed and shook her head.

"You meant it Vega, you used the safe word. I'll listen, now let me go," she answered, her voice a slight snarl but she held it back. It was then I knew she had been hurt.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I just, I knew that would get through to you. I couldn't think of anything else…you know I forgive you for that right?" I reminded her. She seemed to sag sadly before looking at me over her shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it Tor. I understand, really, I do. I just, I need to go," she told me with a shake of her head. She pulled away and got no further than setting her hand on the door handle when I rushed forward, spun her around, and slammed her against the door. Her back pressed against the wood and my body met hers. I snatched her bag away and threw it aside before grabbing a handful of her plaid button up in both my fists.

"You're staying West," I commanded. Her sad frown quirked slightly as a smile tugged at her face.

"Or what?" she challenged, her smirk returning a moment later.

"I'll force you. Believe me, I have ways," I replied, giving her a sly crooked smile I knew got her every time. Her hands gripped my waist and brought me close so that we were flush against each other now. I wasted no time bringing my mouth to hers, the kiss turning feverish moments later. She hummed appreciatively, my hands roaming her body before removing her shirt.

"Butternut," she mumbled softly when our kiss broke. I froze and looked at her questionably before I smiled, seeing she was kidding.

"That doesn't work on me you know," I told her, cupping her face.

"I know. I don't want it to either. I like where this is going," she replied, voice sultry. I laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I know, I do too," I told her honestly. We resumed our kiss, a smile shining through on both our lips. I don't know if I'll really need to use the newly enforced safe word often, but at least I knew Jade would take me seriously when I did.

"By the way Vega, that's a lame safe word," she commented, pulling back just enough to see eye to eye with me. I chuckled and shook my head but my smile remained strong.

"What do you suppose the safe word should be then?" I asked her curiously. She tilted her head slightly to think, her cascade of luscious black locks tumbling over her shoulder. I reached out and ran my hand through them as I waited. Her smile returned and her eyes focused on me when she had her answer.

"Sweet Sally Peaches," she replied with a nod. I burst out laughing and she joined me a moment later.

"I don't know if I'll have time to get that out while I'm being distracted," I told her honestly. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around me securely, her face inches from mine.

"Sucks to be you then," she replied teasingly. I smiled softly and she returned it before we met in another kiss. It was sweet and soft and made me melt further into her. Jade's sarcasm was just a part of her charm and I loved it, just like I loved everything else about her. Needless to say, I gave in again and was not disappointed. I never was really. I curled on my side, arms loose around Jade, as we lay in my bed. My bright smile never left my face. Oh well, the safe word was there now and ready to use. I came up with a solution to the problem and felt accomplished for it. Jade would certainly find a way around it, but for the time being it was in place. Jade continued to run her hands through my hair and over my body as she stared up at the ceiling lost in thought too. I merely held her, enjoying her touch. Wait, what if I really wasn't able to get the words out in time? I wasn't very good at articulating words in the first place and with Jade having complete control of my body, which then screws with my head, how was I supposed to manage that? Dang, now I had another problem. Time to start brainstorming agan.


End file.
